A little bit of a sad case
by Beckiee
Summary: The team are asked to come just a few blocks down from their office to a local high school where a series of violent murders are proving an impossible task for the local police force.
1. Chapter 1

"Rally up there's another case" JJ said while walking into the office. "3 High school students killed in that last 3 weeks, this means whoever it is they are moving quickly"

"Where we at?" Asked Morgan sitting down.

"Down the road, a High school called Westbrook comp"

"What's the story?"

"3 students killed, first a girl who was very quiet and shy, second a boy who was captain of the football team and lastly a boy who played on the lacrosse team. Going on appearances all 3 are totally unrelated"

"You're telling me" Replied Morgan looking at the victims photo's.

"I think it's time we visited the school." Hotch stated.

Everyone got into the SUV and headed down to the school. "Morgan, Reid and Emily you will go over to the lacrosse team. Gideon you will go to the principle. JJ and me will go to the football team" Hotch ordered.

"What do you guys think then so far?" Asked Emily

"Personally I hated high school and the sooner we're out of here the better"

"Reid, it's not that bad I used to rule the school when I came."

"You are not me, I have horror stories I would rather not remember from my school days" Replied Reid to sniggers.

"Come on you two, focus! We're possibly looking for someone violent, maybe a bossy player who pushes his own team around."

Morgan, Reid and Emily were walking over the field towards the lacrosse field. "Pick up the pace Jack!" Shouted a blonde haired boy. "Come on, hurry, and keep up loser!"

"Stop, I'm not a loser!" Replied a run down looking boy.

"Jack, Henry keep your head in the game" Shouted coach Prackner.

"At least the killer got Jonny, one less loser in the world"

"What did you say!" Shouted Jack as he dropped his stick and lunged for Henry, he really had it coming now.

"Hey!" Shouted Morgan and coach Prackner at the same time. They both ran over to stop the fight. Morgan grabbed Jack as Prackner grabbed Henry.

"Henry go back in goal," ordered coach Prackner. "And Jack go back, get changed and wait for me in my office. I told you it was too early to come back"

"Come back?" Asked Reid

"Jonny and Jack are, well, were as thick as thieves. It's been a big loss for Jack." The coach said to Reid and Morgan then turned to Jack, "go get changed now."

"I don't give a stuff anymore"

"Hey! Watch your language"

"Get stuffed"

Jack walked away, "Sorry he's not normally like that"

Morgan started after him, "Hey! Jack, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"no"

"Come on, just a quick chat"

"Go away"

Morgan jumped in Jack's path and grabbed his arms, "I have a feeling you have a lot to get off your chest and I'm a good listener" Just as Jack looked like he was going to say something Morgan's phone started ringing.

"Hey Garcia make it quick."

"Wow no nick name, you must be into this investigation already" As Garcia was talking Jack walked away. He didn't feel like talking, he never felt like talking. Morgan made his way back over to their field.

"What did he say?" Asked Reid.

"Nothing, he was about to but then Garcia rang and I saw in his eyes I wasn't going to get anything out of him so I let him go. You find out anything?"

"Well the coach told us he doesn't have any parents or guardians, they all abandoned him when he was younger and he only just moved out of care before he came here. Now he constantly lives in his dorm here."

"Well I want to get to know this Jack a bit better."


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan walked over to Ryan, "Sir, could you arrange that we talk to Jack?"

"Sure, he'll have gone back to the changing rooms, I'll take you there now if you want?"

"Yes please that would be very helpful."

Ryan started leading the way to the changing rooms after telling the team to keep on practising. When they got to the changing room they found Jack tipping Henrys bag out.

"Jack!" said Ryan as he grabbed Henrys bag off him. "I know your grieving but there's no need to be acting out like this. Henry's been a tool and he always will be so it'll do you better to ignore him"

"Ignore him? How can I ignore him when he's up in my face!"

"You're going to have to learn to otherwise you're off the team." Jack looked at Ryan shocked. Morgan saw once again the special connection he had earlier but now it was more strained.

"Leave me alone." Jack tried to leave but Ryan put his arm out.

"These men want to talk to you, they're with the FBI so you can stay in here." Ryan left to go back to the team. Jack looked at Morgan and Reid.

"So you're going to find who killed Jonny?"

"Hopefully, statistically we …. "

"What Reid is about to say in a very long winded complicated way is that we are very likely to catch him or her."

"Good" Said Jack while sitting down, "so what do you want to talk to me for?"

"To find out if you know anything about it."

"You think I did it?"

"No, not at all, but we have to look at every option. You understand that don't you?"

"I guess"

"Where was Jonny on the night"

"With some physco"

"Seriously, where was he meant to be?"

"Meeting me, when he didn't show I started making my way over. That's when…. When I found him. Laid there, dead, covered in blood and mud." Morgan noticed Jack seemed to be talking more to himself now than to them.

"Wait, you're the one that found him?"

"Yeah"

"It says here Ryan found him"

"I rang Ryan straight away, I didn't know what to do, so he came and when the police arrived he said he was first on the scene. I think it was so I didn't have to go through the whole process of what I saw. I'd have hated to describe it. I wasn't meant to say, I haven't got Ryan in trouble have I?"

"We need to talk to Ryan." Morgan took Jack's mobile number so he would be able to get in touch with him when needed and left to find Ryan.

"Ryan! We need to talk." Shouted Morgan out onto the pitch.

"Why?" asked Ryan running over.

"Jack just told us he found Jonny, our reports say you were the first to see him."

"OK, Jack was first on the scene but he couldn't look at Jonny like I could, I didn't want him to be questioned. Or have to relive it, I wanted to protect him."

-Flashback-

"Ryan? You have to help, it's Jonny he's bleeding and he, well, he's just, he's"

"Jack, calm down, tell me where you are." Said Ryan while running downstairs to get his shoes on.

"The shack, well out back. Ryan I think he might be dead"

"Don't think like that Jack, I'll be 5 minutes, stay with him." Ryan hung up and started running towards the student's favourite hang out. When he got round the corner he could see jack crouched on the floor. He ran over and saw the devastating sight of poor Jonny. "Jack stand back, have you called the police?" jack looked at Ryan and he could instantly tell Jack had used all what was left of his energy to ring Ryan. "Don't worry I'll call, but Jack listen to me very carefully, when they come you have to tell them that I was the first on here. OK? JACK OK?"

"OK"

-Present-

"He's been through enough and it would break his heart if you took him in for questioning."

"While we respect that, you do realise you have put yourself in a very bad position. We're going to have to take you in for further questioning, and we're going to have to take Jack in to get a full statement." Ryan dropped his head, the lying had been for nothing now.

In the office

"Jack, I'm really sorry but your going to have to go through everything that happened step by step. Your going to need to tell us what time he rang you to meet up and any sort of contact or anything involving Jonny after that. OK?"

"Yeah, Well, we agreed to meet at half 7"

"What time was this agreement made? By phone? In person?"

"In person at about 11, where's Ryan?"

"He's been released, what else happened?"

"When was he released, is he in the clear?"

"About 2 hours ago and yes he's cleared everything up and he's not been held for everything, what he did was wrong but through correct intentions, now back to Jonny." The door opened and JJ came in.

"Morgan sorry to disturb you but something's happened."

"What?" Asked Morgan walking over. JJ glanced at Jack and Morgan knew JJ couldn't say in front of him. "Jack I'll be back soon ok?" Jack just nodded in response.

"It's another murder, Henry."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're been serious?"

"I wouldn't lie about this stuff, the unsub is moving quicker."

"I know, I didn't mean to question you."

"Was Jack left on his own at any point?"

"Yeah for a couple of hours between leaving him to get changed and Ryan driving him in."

"Henry's time of death was roughly two-thirty."

"Jack wasn't with us from two till he arrived here at four."

"That gives him a good clear window."

"I'll go finish the interview." Morgan re-entered the room they were keeping Jack in and sat back down opposite him.

"What's going on?"

"Why don't you just start from when you found him for me please."

"I told you everything earlier. I didn't know what it was on the floor. I could tell whatever it was, was hurt. As I got closer I recognised his clothes first then I saw it was him. I rang Ryan because that's the first thing that came to my head. I knew deep down he was already dead even though I told Ryan I only thought he was dead. If I could go back now I would of rang the ambulance. I just panicked sometimes you can't control your first actions when panicking"

"Calm down kid. You know questioning you is just routine?"

"So I'm not your main suspect."

"No, although you do have some explaining to do. Where were you between two and four today?"

"I went and got showered and changed then I left the school with Ryan who took me for some food. Then we came straight here."

"Ryan can back you up on this?"

"Yeah, if you don't believe me ask him now. He said he'd wait and give me a lift back."

"You are Ryan are pretty close then?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok thank you Jack, I'm happy to let you go now." Morgan showed Jack out of the room and sure enough Ryan was stood waiting for him."

After Jack had left Morgan went through to talk to Reid since he was the only one around.

"Ryan said Jack lived permanently on campus. Do we know what happened to Jacks family?"

"Ryan said he was abandoned by them."

"I know but is that the truth?" Morgan went to Garcia's room. "Hey baby girl, can you do a background check on Jack Wilson?"

"Sure thing coming right up."

"Do you think there's something up?" Asked Reid.

"I'm sure you got the same impression than Ryan takes pretty good care of Jack. Yet when I asked him, he seemed to shrug off the question not giving me a truthful answer."

"Maybe he just didn't want to go into his whole family history. That's understandable."

"Maybe but still."

"Found it, oh my. The poor kid."

"What is it?"

"His father was a drunk and his mother committed suicide after a series of domestic violence reports yet no action from the police. Jack was left to live with his violent dad with his older sister who also committed suicide only six months after his mother. Jack had to live with him for a further two months until he was old enough to move into his school campus full time. I can't find any reported violence on Jack, just his mother and sister. It says Ryan is currently filing for full parent guardianship of Jack."

"This changes things," Morgan thought out loud.

"When you read stuff like this, it makes you question humanity." Garcia said quietly more to herself that to the boys.

"I know, try to forget it, we will deal with it now." Morgan said leaving the room. "That could really mess with a boys head at such a young age, he could feel the world is against him. We need to talk to Ryan about how Jack treats him."

"Do you think he might have blocked it out of his head? He seemed very calm when you asked about his relationship with Ryan." Asked Reid, who had to do a little jog to keep up with Morgan's fast pace. Just as they turned the corner JJ was coming their way.

"Morgan, Reid, it's got worse, Ryan has been violently attacked, he's on the way to the hospital now. They don't know if he's going to make it."

"Where's Jack?" Asked Morgan his pace increasing more.

"I thought he was still in here."

"He didn't have time to violently attack anyone from the time he left here. He may be in danger we need to find him. Are the rest of the team back from the school yet?" Asked Morgan.

"Not yet, their getting background information on the previous victims."

"Lets head over to Jacks halls."


	4. Chapter 4

Just a short chapter as I plan the next one to be quite long.

Morgan was knocking on Jacks door. He didn't answer straight away which had worried Morgan. Jack opened the door and his face dropped when he saw whom it was.

"Jack, sorry to come round unannounced, but have you heard about Ryan?" Asked Morgan.

"No, why?" Jack asked in response.

"May we come in?" Morgan asked.

"Sure," said Jack moving to allow room for them to enter. "He was suppose to wait for me to bring me back, but I guess something must of come up. I was quite lucky really because a bus was just pulling up as I came out."

"Jack," interrupted Morgan. "Maybe you would like to sit down. Ryan is in hospital at the moment, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. We can take you over there now if you want?" Jack looked like he wasn't going to say anything but then Morgan heard a small yes which sounded like it had taken all of Jack's energy to say. "Come then, follow us." He said leading the way out.

When they arrived at the hospital Ryan was stable. Jack was aloud to go in his room but he was still unconscious. Whoever had attacked him had attacked him to kill. Jack was sitting at his side looking at all the wires tangled around Ryan. A younger nurse came in.

"Good evening, just coming to check his blood pressure. Pretend I'm not here." She said as she unravelled the rubber cuff and placed it round his arm.

"He's going to make a fully recovery isn't he?" Jack asked.

"He should, he blood seems normal." Just as she said that his heart monitor made an odd sound. Jack started shouting for help as the nurse rushed to get someone. Before he knew it Jack was in the waiting room sat with Morgan and Reid to hear any news. The doctors at the hospital were trying hard to get Ryan back to stable. Morgan suggested he take Jack back to his room but he wanted to stay and wait.

Garcia was looking into the background of all the murdered so far. She was looking at their social networking sites to see if they had anything in common. They all went to the same school so there weren't any big significant bits of information that helped.

"Garcia is it?" Garcia jumped and spun round in her chair quickly to see Jack stood in the doorway. "I asked if I could come up. I can't see Morgan anywhere and I remember him talking to you on the phone at one point."

"Yes, it will have been me. Have you heard anything more about Ryan?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's back stable but it turned out someone cut a wire going into him or something. I'm not quite sure I'm just happy he's getting better."

"That's good news then. See things are starting to look up. Do you need a ride over to the hospital?"

"No thank you, I need a good sleep. If you don't mind here is the only place I feel safe. I brought a sleeping bag, do you mind if I just sleep on the floor?" Garcia looked under his arm and saw the sleeping bag he was talking about.

"Sure you can," she replied. "You can stay in my office for as long as you like."


End file.
